pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Materials
Benefits and Bonuses of Materials Effects Aura of Air: 'Armor made by this material emit an aura of air in 10 feet. This aura grants anyone within it an extra attack (secondary addition, does not stack with secondary attack adding abilities but does stack with haste. Also; Any air spells cast in this aura have their caster level increased by +2. '''Aura of Earth: '''Armor made by this material emit an aura of earthen energy in 10 feet. This aura grants anyone within it an additional damage reduction of 10. Also; Earth spells cast within this area have their caster level increased by +2. '''Aura of Fire: '''Armor made by this material emit an aura of fiery energy, similar to an aura of heat dealing a certain amount of damage to anyone within this area at the beginning of the wearer's round. Also, fire spells cast within this 10-foot aura have their caster level increased by +2. '''Aura of Freezing: '''Armor made by this material emit an aura of icy energy slowing anyone within 10-feet as per a slow spell but no saves are allowed. This can affect allies but does not affect the wearer. '''Aura of Heat: '''Armor made by this material emit an aura of heat dealing a specific amount of damage to anyone within 10-feet at the beginning of the wearer's round. '''Aura of Instability: '''Armor made by this material emit a 10-foot aura that acts as a dimensional anchor. With one exception. At the beginning of each of the wearer's turns anyone within this area must make a will save (DC 24; Masterwork: 36) or be teleported randomly within 25 feet of the aura. '''Aura of Negativity: '''Armor made from this material emit a 10-foot aura of negative energy dealing 1d6 negative energy damage to anyone within range at the beginning of the wearer's turn. '''Aura of Obscuring: '''Armor made from this material emit a 15-foot aura that grants anyone within +4 to AC as a dodge bonus. '''Aura of Positivity: '''Armor made from this material emit a 15-foot aura of energy that make anyone within, including the wearer, vulnerable to positive energy. Inflicting an additional 50% damage (or healing). '''Aura of Radiance: '''Armor made from this material emit a 5-foot aura around the wearer that dazzles anyone who attempts to attack him. '''Aura of Suffocation: '''Armor made from this material emit a 10-foot aura around the wearer. Anyone caught within this aura at the beginning of the wearer's turn (with the exception of the wearer) must make a fortitude save (DC 24; Masterwork: 36) or take a cumulative 1 point of constitution drain. '''Aura of Water: '''Armor made from this material emit a 10-foot aura around the wearer. Anyone caught within this aura at the beginning of the wearer's turn (with the exception of the wearer) must make a fortitude save (DC 24; Masterwork: 36) or take a cumulative 1 point of dexterity drain. Also, Water spells cast within this aura have their caster level increased by +2. '''Blinding: '''Weapons made from this material fire blinding particles whenever they are swung. Anyone struck by this weapon must make a will save (DC 18; Masterwork 24) or be blinded for 1 round. '''Burning: '''Weapons made from this material cause their opponent to burn, when successfully attacked by this weapon, unless action is taken to put out the fire (usually a full-round action) all fire spells that hit them do an additional +1 damage per damage die for each round they have been burning. This can be taken down to a standard action with certain spells or abilities (such as create water or gust of wind, or dowse type spells) '''Converts Damage to n: '''Weapons made by this material have all their damage converted to the specified type and strike against touch AC. '''Cursed: '''Weapons made by cursed material inflict 1d8 damage to the wielder whenever they are swung. This damage is unaspected energy and cannot be reduced by any means. '''Dazzling: '''Weapons made by this material dazzle the target for 1 round whenever they are struck with this weapon unless they make a will save (DC 20; Masterwork 28). '''DC +XX: '''Anything crafted from these materials have the crafting DC increased by the specified number. '''Dessicating: '''Weapons made by dessicating material inflict 2d6 dessication damage, Water Outsiders, and Plants take double the dessication damage of this. '''Dizzying: '''Weapons made by dizzying materials sicken anyone struck by them for 1d4 rounds unless they make a successful fortitude save (DC 24; Masterwork 36). '''Double Weight: '''Any item made out of this material has it's base weight doubled. '''DR X/n: '''Armor made out of material with this modifier grant the wearer the specified Damage Reduction. '''Draining: '''Weapons made out of material with the draining modifier restore the weilder for 10% of their damage dealt. This is a negative energy effect. When used against negative energy affinity creatures such as the undead. The effect instead drains 10% of the damage dealt from the wielder to heal the target. '''Drowning: '''Weapons made out of material with the drowning modifier cause anyone struck by them to be forced to make a fortitude save (DC 18; Masterwork 24) or take an additional 1 constitution damage per strike. '''Ember: '''Whenever a target is struck by an ember weapon they are treated as if they had been cast upon them a ''glitterdust spell. (CL 12) 'Enchantment, +X: '''Any item made out of a material with this property can hold an additional amount of enchantments less than or equal to X. '''Engulfing: '''Weapons made from material with this property coat their target in magma whenever they are attacked. Magma coating causes the target to move at half speed, and take 1d4 fire damage per turn per magma charge (maximum of 10d4). '''Entangling: '''Weapons made from material with this property attempt to entangle their target for 1 round unless they make a reflex save (DC 18; Masterwork 24). '''Flametouched: '''Weapons made from material with this property deal an additional 1d6 fire damage per enhancement bonus. '''Fragile: '''Any item made from material with this property becomes broken on a natural 1 attack roll or when they receive a critical hit. '''Frost: '''Weapons made from material with this property cause there target to become chilled, unless they make a fortitude save (DC 24; Masterwork 36). Chilled targets move at half speed. However if an chilled enemy is struck with a frost weapon they must make a foritude save (DC 18; Masterwork 24) or become frozen and unable to move. A frozen target is not helpless, but takes -4 on all fortitude saves; and is killed with any critical hit unless they make a fortitude save as per a coup de grace attempt. '''Half Weight: '''Any item made from a material with this property is made at 1/2 of it's base weight. '''Healing: '''Weapons made from material with the healing property have all their damage converted to positive energy damage, and automatically confirm critical hits against undead. '''Immune to Broken: '''Any item made from a material with this property cannot be broken and is immune to sunder. '''Immune to Dessication: '''Armor made from material with this property protects the wearer from dessication damage. '''Immune to Paralyze: '''Armor made from material with this property protects the wearer from paralysis. '''Impact, Xd6: '''Weapons made from material with this modifier inflict additional force damage. And anyone wearing armor made from material with this property take an additional amount of force damage whenever they are attacked. But the attacker must make a reflex save or be knocked prone (DC 24; Masterwork 36), unless they are huge or bigger. Small and smaller enemies get no save. '''Jagged: '''Weapons made from material with this property double any bleeding damage they would do. '''Magic Counter: '''Weapons made from this material can counter one spell per round. The caster must make a caster level check with a +10 bonus against the targets CMD to prevent the spell from being countered. Unless the weilder allows the spell to go through uncountered. '''Mimicking: '''Materials with this property can be used in place of any other material as long as at least one of that material is at hand. '''No Keen: '''Due to the powerful magic in this material, weapons cannot have their crit range increased by feats, abilities or magical effects with a weapon made from this material. '''Petrifying: '''Weapons made from material with this property attempt to petrify targets unless they make a fortitude save (DC 16; Masterwork 24). '''Reflective (SR XX): '''Armor made from material with this property grants the wearer a reflective coat similar to spell turning. The caster must make a Caster Level Check against the specified SR. If they miss it by 5 or more however the spell is reflected back to them. Caster level checks within 1-4 points are cancelled normally. '''Resinous Skin: '''Armor made from material with this property grant the wearer a ''resinous skin effect (CL 12). 'Shocking: '''Weapons with this property have a chance to shock a target whenever they successfully strike. A shocked target takes an additional 50% damage from electrical energy. Electric Immune creatures are immune to being shocked. A fortitude check (DC 24: Masterwork 36) negates this. '''Smothering: '''Weapons made from material with this property inflict 1 point of temporary intelligence and wisdom drain whenever they strike unless the target makes a will save (DC 24; Masterwork 36) '''Spell Vellum: '''Any item made from this material can store one spell at a time as a ''ring of spell storing. 'SR XX: '''Armor made from material with this property grant the wearer Spell Resistance X. '''Tiring: '''Weapons made from material with this property fatigue anyone struck by them. Fortitude negates (DC 24; Mastework 36). '''Toxic: '''Any item made from material with this property grant the wearer black matter exposure hours for each hour it is worn. '''Tri-Planar: '''Any weapon made from material with this property affects Ethereal and Astral creatures as normally as it affects Material creatures. '''Weakening: '''Weapons made from material with this property inflict an additional 1 strength damage whenever they connect unless a fortitude save (DC 18; Masterwork 26) is made for each successful strike. '''Weightless: '''Any item made from material with this property is considered to be weightless. Descriptions 'Aeronium: 'Aeronium is a natural metal found at high altitudes. (Weightless) 'Aurum: 'This is a potent etheric metal is used in laser applications. But it has other uses as well. (Blinding) 'Brass: 'This metal had an uncanny accuracy to it, it glows almost like gold, and is a copper/zinc alloy. (+1 pre-modifier threat range) 'Black Steel: 'Black Steel is a metal created by the Rune Giants. (Immunity to Black Matter) 'Black-Touched Platinum: 'The platinum that was corrupted is often used by high-ranking black metal giants in weapons and armor; it is similar to black steel but much more powerful. (Like Platinum but Protects from Black Matter; Toxic) 'Blastmetal: 'Is a natural metal with high reactive properties to traumatic force. (Bursting) 'Carbos: 'Carbos was invented by the Sun Dwarves in the year TC587. (Higher Hardness) 'Copper: 'Copper is no longer used as currency do to it's extremely abundant nature in comparison to other metals that became rarer after the apocalypse. Copper however was unaffected by the acidic nature of black matter. (Acid Resistant) 'Diamondine Steel: 'This alloy made from zirconium dust and carbos is nearly indestructible. (Cannot be Sundered, High DR High AC) 'Gold: 'Gold is a precious metal used in currency and jewelry but it has other uses similar to those found with brass. (+2 pre-modifier threat range) 'Imboldt: Imboldt is a highly dense material that is highly resistant to electricity. (Electrically Charged) Indolium: 'Is a goblin made alloy of Iron and Sunmetal. (Fiery, High HP) 'Ironwood: 'Is a name given to the petrified wood of Silverwood trees. (Higher HP, Divine Magic Superiority) 'Lodestone: 'Lodestone is a natural magnetic material that was first discovered after The Clashing, however the Svartalves claim to have discovered it long before that event. (Levitation Applications) 'Manna Fruit: 'Manna fruit is a magical fruit that is fround in Lodestone rich areas. 'Monolith Alloy: 'Monolith Alloy was created by the Monolith Foundation in TC1012. 'Moorlight: 'Moorlight is a magical material found in areas of dead magic. (Magic Resistant) 'Orichalcum: 'Orichalcum is a witchiron/moorlight alloy forged in bloodfire. (Highly Magic Resistant) 'Platinum: 'Platinum is no longer used as a currency since much of it had its chemical make up altered by the black matter, pure platinum is a rare and powerful material. (Increased Confirmations Rolls) 'Polyaether: 'This microfiber is woven from aethersilk spider's silk. (Bonuses to Stealth) 'Shadow Aggregate: A metal created in the experimental labs of Monolith, it holds a razor edge and resonates with negative energy. 'Silver: '''Silver is used as currency in Ir'Mittomansei, but no where else in the world. It has similar properties to alchemic silver when used in crafting. (See Alchemical Silver (SRD) 'Silverstone: 'Is a highly reflective, light, and ornate artificial metal however it is not very durable, and has the same characteristics of soapstone. (Brittle Form of Silver Used In Jewelry) 'Sunmetal: 'Sunmetal is a natural metal with the highest known melting point of any material. (Fire Tempered) '''Tassellaine Leather: '''This powerfully infused leather is a specially tanned piece of Garm leather that is reinforced with especially close strands of bebilith silk. Tassellaine armor and cloaks make the wearer immune to slashing damage. 'Witchiron: 'Is a natural metal found in areas of high undead activity, and is often used as a medium for holding magic and trapped souls. (Magic Eating) '''Zirconium: '''Zirconium is an ethrically transmuted form of diamond. (High AC) Gemtones 'Carbuncle Diamond: '''These diamonds are pried from the heads of the endangered carbuncle, a magical creature that lives in the mountains.